It Was Raining
by RoMythe
Summary: Master and Padawan end up once again in a difficult and dangerous situation; stranded in a cave in the middle of a raging storm, but only a few miles from a city. Yet, they can't go on. What has happened to them? What will happen?
1. It Was Raining

New Story! I was inspires today greatly, and decided to write it down immediately, despite my homework. Hope you like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining. Large drops fell out the thunderous sky and covered the already over flooded planet Seranna as a shimmering wet blanket.

As the storm went on, all what could be heard was the rain, and the raging wind.

Until a woman's scream tore through the pitch dark night.

Again, it could be heard from deep in a looming forest near the highlands

Who heard better, and looked closer, heard and saw that the terrible sound came from between the tall pine trees, out of a small cave at the beginning of the mountains.

In this cavern, three human males were in the middle of a hectic situation, helping the fourth, the human female.

The youngest of them, who, if you looked closer, was no older than fifteen, was currently following the orders of the oldest, a tall man with long hair that flowed over his broad shoulders.

His face was mingled with rain and sweat, the short reddish hair plastered to his forehead. The long braid swung back and forth, drops flying around.

The long man turned around from the makeshift bed were the woman laid on, and founded himself on the boy.

"Padawan, I need more water. Take your canteen, and mine too"

The boy reacted quickly, eager yet frightened to help.

"Yes Master."

With that, the boy grabbed his empty canteen and his Master's and ran out in the rampant storm.

Under normal conditions, the Master would never have sent the boy back in the storm, but this situation required the limits of them.

The third man held the hand of the woman. His brown eyes were full of concern and anguish for what would come. The blonde woman had stopped with screaming, and moaned softly. He squeezed her hand softly, his eyes tracing her body, over her round stomach.  
She let out another moan and spasmed, the bulging stomach pushed into the air. The man shared a quick glance with the other, and the latter yelled over his shoulder to the boy who had disappeared into the forest minutes ago .

"Hurry, Padawan!"

Within minutes the boy was back, but it was impossible for him to have heard the man's yell. Though, he still was there, hurrying to his Master, and giving him the two bottles, eyes wide when he watched the woman silently. The man took one of the botlles, and tipped it to the half open mouth of the woman. When she felt it toach her lips, she grabbed it weakly, gulping down the water. They watched as she did so. The boy relaxed slightly.

But he was given no rest. The large man had already given him a large piece of his torn robe, an ordered the youngster to wet that too. The boy took it quickly, throwing one last glance at the woman before vanishing for a second time in the dangerous woods.

Seconds turned into minutes. Suddenly, another sound broke the moaning of the woman.

A piercing howl echoed between the mountains, chilling them to the bone.

The two adults looked up, concerned. More danger was not something they could have right now, not while the situation was already haphazard enough. Another whimper came from the bed, and the brown eyed man stroked her hair softly, whispering words of utter nonsense to her. The woman calmed slightly, shaking softly now.

The boy came back in, almost tripping over a particular rock on the ground. He dropped next to the two others, and gave the wet piece of robe back to the one it belonged too . While the man laid the cloath on the woman's head, his Padawan said:

"Master, did you hear that?"

"Yes, we did Padawan. They are none of our concern right now. Though I hope they won't be coming any closer. They might cause trouble for us when they come too close."

The other man's head snapped up.

"_**Might**_ cause trouble? It are _**Serranian wolvars**_! They are the most dangerous creatures around here! If they do come, they will tear us apart!"

The boy flinched, and tensed slightly. The older man, which appeared to be his guardian, and maybe even a sort of father, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The boy looked grateful for that, and relaxed a little.

"Don't worry. We'll deal with them, if they _**do **_come here, as you already said. But most likely they won't. They are too far away. We'll be prepared though." He finished, again turning all his attention to the woman, who appeared to have heard nothing at all from the conversation.

The man looked questioning at the other, not totally convinced yet.

"Do we have to stay here? We are only three miles away from the nearest city… It would be safer for us there."

The other man's attention stayed with the woman, but answered the question with a steady voice that made clear that there would be no other option.

"No. It is safer for us there, yes, but the trip to it would be too exhausting. Your wife would not make it, it is too long, and the weather is too bad. And we don't want to run into those Wolvars. The risk is too large. We'll stay here."

The man whose wife laid there, quieted, knowing that the Master was right.  
Still, the doubt stayed, not only with him, but also with the boy.

"But Master, isn't the woman going to… well.. you know?"

"Yes, Padawan, and we'll be there to help her."

The Padawan nodded unhappily, resigned to this fate.

He only answered; "When?"

"When the time is ready. Have patience. It won't be too long, I can sense it. You can too."

He took his Padawan's hand, and laid it upon the swollen stomach of the woman, who thrilled slightly at the touch.  
The boy's eyes widened, and he whispered; "I can feel it… it's coming…"

The man took the boys hand and clasped it in his own.

"Indeed it is, Padawan, indeed it is. We have done all or preparations. All we can do now is wait."

The other man looked curiously at the other two, who clearly felt something he couldn't, but said nothing, and resumed his position, again stroking his wife's hair.

The man released the boy's hand, and motioned him to sit next to him. The Youngster did, laying his head on his Master's shoulder, but eyes open.

And so they waited. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ohh, what has happened to You Know Who? And what will happen? If you want to it find out soon, review please! That will help, really, although I'll post anyway.  
Hint: If you can't wait for what will happen, check out my profile, daily news. You might find a clue there…


	2. As Lightning Strikes

~**Well, here's a new chap, explaining partially what had happened before, and why they are in a cave. Thanks for the reviewers, and enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2. As Lightning strikes**

A blinding light flash accompanied by a thunderous _**Bang**_ struck a tree not too far from the cave  
Obi-Wan awoke with a start, hand already gripping his lightsaber.

"Calm down, Obi-Wan, it's only lightning." said a calm voice behind him.

He turned quickly, looking at his Master, who had also awoken from the sudden noise, but hadn't reached out for his lightsaber.

He loosened up, and tried to see anything through the storm. The tree was blackened, and split up, but the rain had prevented it from catching fire.

"You're right Master" he said, now fully convinced they were safe.

Qui-Gon turned, and let out a soft grunt when he tried to shift.

Obi-Wan quickly went to his Master, helping him to get up.

"Are you alright? Your arm-

"Hasn't improved, yes. I'm afraid it's rather useless right now. It won't heal without more Bacta and a trip to the healers, and we have not much. We have to spare it for Miriam." he said, looking at the woman, who laid on a make-shift bed, next to her husband, Stephen, both still soundly sleeping.

Obi-Wan frowned, looking at his Master's left arm, who was in a make-shift sling. Qui-Gon had been hit by blaster fire when they tried to escape from their not so friendly followers.

He remembered…

_….…They ran through the dense forest, trying to avoid the blaster fire, which was aimed at them. While running, he deflected the fire, not only for himself, but also for his Master, Stephen and Miriam._

They had helped them on their mission, and paid now dearly for that. Miriam was pregnant, and couldn't run, so Qui-Gon had to carry her, since her husband wasn't strong enough to ran the whole way, with his wife. He looked at Stephen, while returning a blast back to its shooter.  
  
"Stephen, at your left!" he yelled, seeing a man sneaking up on his friend.

Stephen quickly turned, and shot the man down with his own blaster, then he ran to Obi-Wan.

"How many are there left?" he replied, frantically looking around, while they ran further into the dark forest.

Obi-Wan felt the Force around him, telling him that there were too many to fight.

"Too many, we must find cover, _**now**_!"

Then he heard his Master's call for help through their bond, and he quickly sprinted to his Master, who was ahead. At least, that was moments ago.

The moment he realized that his Master had fallen behind, he felt a sharp pain through their Bond, and he heard a pained yell.

He turned around , and saw that his Master and Miriam had fallen, his Master clutching his left arm, and trying to protect them both with his lightsaber.

He dashed to his Master, a horrible feeling of failing to protect him, making his stomach turn.  
He kneeled next to his Master, felling the Force urge them to stand up. He pulled Qui-Gon up, and saw the wound in a quick glance. He felt bile rise up. Between the layers of scorched cloth, a chuck of the arm missed. Blood flooded out, spilling on to the ground. His Master tried to block him from the pain, but his face said enough.

Stephen had picked up his wife, yelling at them they had to move further.

The noise of blaster fire came closer and closer, and they had to go.

Once Obi-Wan realized this, he guided his wounded Master, easing the pain with the Force, and they ran further.

He looked back, and saw a man. If they wouldn't find a hiding place, they would be captured soon. Or worse… He felt desperation rise. They had been in situations like this before, but then they knew where to go. Now they didn't.

Suddenly, he felt the Force pulling at him. He quickly let himself being drawn into it, and felt the Force guiding him. He sprinted forward, and motioned the others to follow him.  
being let by the Force, they ran on, and on.

Then he saw it. A cave, hidden between bushes and trees. If not for the Force, he wouldn't have seen it.

He felt relieved joy flare up, and yelled to the others. They looked surprised, and Stephen gave him a lopsided smile. He stopped, letting the other pass him, so that he could protect him from the back now they knew were the cave was. They ran the last few meters, and when they were all in the cave, he staggered and fell down.  
Then his Master touched him. He turned around, and his eyes widened. His Master had put a trembling finger on his mouth, motioning them to be silent.

But that wasn't what had shocked him;

Qui-Gon was as white as a sheet, and he trembled. His Master clutched his wounded arm, eyes closed.

He wanted t help, but was stopped by Stephen who pointed outside. They heard noise and yelling coming closer. He felt his heart clench. Their followers… They couldn't be seen now…

The noise neared awfully close, and then it passed them. They felt the ground tremble underneath the footsteps. When they were gone, Obi-Wan felt a shudder pass through him.

His master had opened his eyes. Obi-Wan saw to his horror that they weren't the sparkling midnight blue as normal, but clouded in pain.

He quickly went to his Master, whispering to him he would help him.

His master only nodded, and reached out for Obi-Wan, to see his arm. It looked very bad: Blood was still flooding at the gaping wound, and it wouldn't stop doing so unless the wound would be closed.  
He carefully removed the burned cloth, hearing his Master letting out a pained breath. It needed to be brought to the healers, but that wasn't an option now.  
The blood would go through the bandage, it wouldn't hold it, the wound was just too large. And Bacta only wouldn't be enough. The blood had to coagulate. Now.

He only saw one option to do so.

_-I need to burn the wound with my lightsaber in order to close it-,_ he thought, and he felt his throat tighten at the idea. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw his Master, eyes saying everything he needed to know.

He took his lightsaber, and turned it on. The blue hue hummed. His Master offered his wounded arm , and looked the other way out. Obi-Wan felt with a pang that his Master trusted him completely. Once, he would have done everything to feel that way, but now he wasn't sure of that.

Obi-Wan laid the arm down, and took a deep breath.  
He held his lightsaber as steady as possible, and brought it close to the wound. He immediately saw the edges being molded together, and smoke came out of the wound, together with the sickening smell of burnt flesh.

While he slowly secured the wound, he felt his Master's pain through their Bond. Although Qui-Gon tried to shield him from it, it didn't work completely. He went on, ignoring the feeling, and his Master's ragged breath and gasps.

When he was done, and there leaked no blood out any longer, he placed his lightsaber on his belt.  
He fished a Bacta patch out of his utility belt, and placed it on the wounded arm.  
He reached out for another patch, but Qui-Gon stopped him, shaking his head weakly. Obi-Wan frowned, asking the question without speaking.  
His Master opened his mouth, and said with a rough voice;

"We.. have to spare the Bacta we have, Padawan. Miriam will need it..."

He felt a flash of annoyance, but his Master laid his right hand on his own, squeezing it softly in reassurance.

"I'll be fine. You did a good job on it. It needs to be bandaged now. Could you do so?"

Obi-Wan felt ashamed for his feeling, but Qui-Gon squeezed his hand again.

He took the bandage out of his belt, and placed it on Qui-Gon's arm. When he was satisfied with the result, he ripped a large piece of his own robe, folding it so, that it could go on as a sling. He placed that also on his Master, and then looked. It wasn't perfect, but enough to hold on.  
Qui-Gon looked also better, he had regained a bit of his color.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. You did very well. Although it does needs to be brought to the healers, I'm afraid." Qui-Gon cracked a smile, knowing that his Padawan held a very un-Jedi like grudge against the healers.

Obi-wan flashed him a weak smile before responding:

"At least this time, it's not me.. Although I'd have preferred so. It's my fault you're hurt…" he murmured the last bit

His Master answered sharply, surprising Obi-Wan.

"It is not your fault, Padawan. It was chaos, and we were all confused. You only reacted as everyone would have. It was my own fault, I didn't rely on the Force enough."

Then he softened, and gently took Obi-Wan's chin, and lifted it up, so that he and Obi-Wan locked eyes. Obi-Wan only saw gentleness, trust and love. He didn't deserve all of it after what he'd done.

"A Padawan needs to protect its Master…" he whispered, unable to look at Qui-Gon.

"And you did so. While I was running, you shielded me from all the blasts."

"Except for one…."

"Yes, and that was only because you saved Stephen's life, Padawan."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth for a denying answer, but his Master put a finger on his lip.

"I'm very proud of you, Obi-Wan. Never doubt that. And now, we need to help Stephen and Miriam. We aren't done yet." he said, looking at their friends.

His Master stood up, wavering a bit from the blood loss, and he grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulder for support. Together they walked to Stephen, who had made a make-shift bed for his pregnant wife.

Stephen looked concerned at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gon smiled, a sign that he was alright.  
Stephen smiled back in relief, and then looked at his wife, who was now sleeping. He rearranged the blankets, and then said;

"Well, this should do it. "

Then an idea suddenly sprang into Obi-Wan's mind

"Master! Our comlinks! We can make a call!"

But his Master shook his head.

"I'm afraid not so, Padawan. Don't forget they could trace us with that."

Obi-Wan sunk down disappointed.

Then, to Obi-Wan's horror, his stomach made a loud, rumbling noise. He blushed furiously, while his Master and Stephen laughed cheerfully.

Still snickering, Stephen said;

"Well, it seems I'm not the only one with a hungry stomach. Let's make us some food."

His Master's eyes still twinkled with mirth, when they sat down.

"Well, since the weather has only became more worse, I'm afraid we'll have to do it with our ration bars" he said while he and Obi-wan took out their rations, sharing them with Stephen, who laid some apart for his wife.

_Obi-Wan had stood up, gathered the twigs which laid in the cave, and made a small fire.  
While they sat there, silently eating, they knew this was only the beginning of their haphazard escape, and that they still were on the run… ~~~~  
_  
"…Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!"

His head snapped up. His Master looked curious at him, eyes sparkling.

"Were where your thoughts, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Were it all started, Master."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Well, I think this explains it quite well. Not enough, since you still don't know**_** what **_**went wrong, and why they were on that mission. And Miriam, of course. You'll also find out who Stephen and Miriam are. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!~ **


	3. The Moon Shines Silver

And a new chap has come, thanks to _**Virgo Galadis**_. Thanks to my fellow FF member, I was reminded to update. Half a year, shame on me! I hope this chap can make up for it, if only a little. Btw, I had to change rating-no, no torture. Yet. Something else, you'd probably seen coming from the moment I described Miriam. Anyway, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon shines silver

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was time. They'd made everything ready for what was going to happen now.

Miriam had to give birth.

First, the sense in the Force become stronger, and it alerted both Master and Padawan  
Stephen of course, couldn't sense it. But he could sense his wife's agitation, and most definitely hear her moans.

They had made it as much comfortable as possible for her. But the cave was only limited in space, and they hadn't much medical stuff, as Obi-Wan had remarked, slightly in distress. But Qui-Gon had reassured him everything would be fine.

"Don't worry, Padawan. Everything will be fine."  
"And, " Qui-Gon started with a slight smile, " I've done this before, you know."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in utter bewilderment, and his mouth was agape.

"Y-you? Done this-this before? Your arm? What-but you're not a healer! We're no healers!"

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow at the comment, but one could clearly see the mirth in his eyes.

"Well Obi-Wan thank you for having faith in me. Thank you for your concern, but my arm is fine. And might be not a healer, but I have experience, yes. In a much more uncomfortable place, mind you. " he added for the extra effect.

Obi-Wan had recovered, and was now desperately trying to correct his misgivings in his Master.

"No-no Master, that's not what I mean- I trust you, I have faith, but this is just so…  
He couldn't find the right word, so Qui-Gon finished him.

"Abnormal. It is. And thank you, Obi-Wan. I trust you too- even though this will be your first time experiencing something like this."

Obi-Wan nodded and beamed, glad for his Master's approval.

Stephen laughed, a warm sound which filled the cave. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at him, both eyebrows raised in question.

The dark haired man only laughed harder.  
When he was finished, he answered.

"Really, you two make quite a pair, did you know that? It's wonderfully amusing to hear you squabble, and mimic each other's expressions. Yes you're really doing that. Right now, again "he added, when they both looked at him unbelieving.

Qui-Gon shook his head but smiled, and Obi-Wan muttered something along the way of "Not right in his mind… Mimic…no way… Hmpf." But it was still loud enough to be heard, and Stephen wanted to answer but his wife interrupted him with another groan.

The relaxed tone disappeared as suddenly as it had come.

Qui-Gon gave orders, and Obi-Wan tried to help the best he could. Stephen helped where necessary, but were he was really needed was with his wife. She was awake, and whispered to her husband, and glanced at the two Jedi.

Whatever she'd said, Stephen smiled, and lovingly stroked her hair.  
"We'll make it through this, I know we will."  
"So do I" she answered.

QUI-Gon then required their attention.

"Miriam, "he started, and she looked at him, eyes clear.

"You know that, under normal circumstances you'd be given anesthetics, but, since we are not in a hospital and we don't have that, I could ease your pain with the Force, if you want too."

Miriam smiled at him, and nodded

"I know that many people doubt the Force, but I don't. That's the exact reason why I came to this planet, to research the incredible amount of live force on this planet, and the seemingly connection between Flora and Fauna here."

Stephen smiled and shook his head. Even when she was about to give birth she's speak over the job she loved so much- researching nature. Miriam herself was Force Sensitive, but not enough to be a Jedi. But she could sense nature, and it's connections.

Qui-Gon nodded approvingly.

"Then I shall aid you with the Force"

She nodded, but halfway stopped, eyes wide, and a gasp escaped her.

They looked at her, and then at the cloth she lay on. It was wet.

"Her membranes have ruptured " Qui-Gon stated, and with that, The beginning of a very heavy day started.

When Miriam went into labour, Qui-Gon noted something was wrong. His strong connection to the living Force told him something wasn't going as planned during the labour. However, then he didn't know what it was yet.  
But that made him more sharp to her pain and other things that normally went unnoticed.  
Qui-Gon eased her pain with the Force, and let it go. Stephen hold her hand, and said encouraging words to her. Obi-Wan watched from a short distance, not knowing what to do.

After hours, the labour reached its top. Then, Qui-Gon figured out what was wrong by a warning from the Force. He let himself being guided my it, and he laid his hand on Miriam's swollen stomach. He closed his eyes, drew upon the Force, and let it seep through him and Miriam, forming a timely connection between them.  
At first, he only saw swirls. But, as the Force kept flowing through them , he saw what it wanted to show him.

The baby laid wrong.

It couldn't possibly go through the normal way of birth- mother and child would die from complications.

Qui-Gon broke the connection, and opened his eyes. A concerned Stephen and Obi-Wan watched him.

"The baby lays in a breech presentation. This can't go on like this."

Stephen paled, and Obi-Wan's eyes widened, although he concealed his feelings.  
Qui-Gon watched husband and wife, then said;

"I need perform a Cesarean section. That is the only possible way."

Stephen looked morbid, and managed to stammer out;

"What? How? But how are you going to heal her? Or rather, how are you going to do it? There's nothing here. "

"The Force will guide me, and heal her" Qui-Gon stated, and looked at Miriam, wondering if she'd heard him.

She had.

"Just-just do it. I trust the Force. I trust _you_" she said.

It was time for action.

"Obi-Wan, medpack, water, cloth, bowls, now." Qui-Gon said sharply, while preparing himself for the sudden operation.

Obi-Wan hurried to the back of the cave, fishing out all they required, and gave it to Qui-Gon. When he wanted to retreat, Qui-Gon stopped him.

"I need your help, Obi-Wan"

Obi-Wan seemed to aghast to answer.

"But-

-No buts. There's no time for that. Just do as I say" Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan's sense of duty came back, and he nodded, still unsure.

But his Master had no time to reassure him. Qui-Gon ordered Obi-Wan to set up a cloth between them and Miriam, and took out a small knife of the pack, and heated it in the fire.  
He cleaned her stomach from eventual dirt with water and something else Obi-Wan couldn't see.  
With careful precision, and being guided by the Force, the Master cut a horizontal, slightly curved line just above the pubic symphysis. All the while easing Miriam's pain. But this time with the help of Obi-Wan.

When he cut through the different layers of tissue he staunched the blood with the Force.

After 20 long minutes they got the baby out without further problems. Qui-Gon gave the baby to Obi-Wan. Then the young Jedi motioned Stephen to come, while picking something up from the pack.

Stephen watched the boy who was holding his child carefully. When Obi-Wan raised, he showed Stephen a pair of scissors.

"You may cut the umbilical cord, if you want" he said.

Stephen smiled, and took the pair of scissors. Obi-Wan held the baby a bit lower, and Stephen cut the cord. Obi-Wan mended it with the Force, strengthened by the new life he held.

Stephen went back to his wife, while Obi-Wan washed the baby and wrapped the tiny being in a yellow blanket.

Miriam, who was separated from the sight and half numbed, still felt something was different, and looked at Stephen, who still held her hand. He had tears in his eyes while he took his child for the first time in his arms.

"Hello, little one" was all he could say, before showing the newborn child to its mother. Miriam beamed and suddenly, all the hard hours were forgotten for both of them. Obi-Wan watched the new parents with their child smiling. However, both Jedi weren't finished yet.

While Qui-Gon also removed the placenta and then cleaned the wound and mended it, both with needle and the Force, he told Obi-Wan to dispose of the 'garbage'. Obi-Wan obediently did so.

When finished, Qui-Gon covered the mother, and went over to see the child. Obi-Wan came back also.  
Then, a question struck the boy.

"What gender is it actually?" he asked, not noticing before in all the excitement of the birth.

"You haven't told them?" Qui-Gon asked incredulously.

Obi-Wan shook his head, and went red.

Stephen however, defended the blushing boy.

"Well, we all seem to have forgotten to take a peek. Other things were a bit more important, you know" he said, while looking at Miriam, who nodded in agreement.

The large Jedi sighed, and bowed over Marian, taking over the small baby. After a moment, the gender was no longer a secret.

"It's a healthy boy!"

Stephen hugged his wife tenderly, and then asked another forgotten question;

"What shall we name him?"

"I don't know" she answered honestly, looking at the small bundle securely placed in her arms. Since their miraculous escape from the city Eras, they hadn't had much time to think about it.

"Look at them" Obi-Wan said softly to his Master. "They already revere him, and he's only minutes old."

Stephen however, heard it. A large smile slowly spread over his face.

"That is it! In our language, revered means-

-Sebastian" finished his wife, who looked approvingly at the small boy in her arms

"Then Sebastian it shall it be" they both said.

Stephen turned to the red haired boy and his long Master.

"Thank you. Both of you. We are forever in your dept."

Qui-Gon dipped his head, but said;

"It's what we do. We're glad to help you"

Obi-Wan smiled, but said nothing.

While the new parents and their baby shared a loving family moment, Qui-Gon sat down against a wall, and Obi-Wan came down next to him.

Qui-Gon then draped his good arm around Obi-Wan, who looked up in surprise. Physical approval was rare, he knew. His Master opted to show his emotions through their bond.

But the young Padawan recovered quickly from the surprise, and leaned gratefully against his mentor, exhausted. Qui-Gon drew him closer as response .

"Well done, Padawan" he said softly, while squeezing him for a moment.

Obi-Wan looked at Miriam, Stephen and Sebastian. The three of them were a family through blood.  
Then he looked at his own Master, who had closed his eyes, tired but content

But they were a family through bond, he knew.

The fire burned, casting shadows over the cave's walls. The warm feeling was very nice, he decided.  
The young Padawan closed his eyes, and let sleep carry him away to another world.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, and looked at his fast asleep apprentice. He smiled at the head full tousled hair. It had been a long, though day, he thought while tracing the braid with one finger. He stopped at the last, bead, a blue one. It had been added only a month ago, when Obi-Wan had won a sparring contest.

In two weeks, Obi-Wan would have his sixteenth birthday. It was only prove for what he already knew, though.  
His Padawan was aging, growing in strength as well. But not so much luck in length, he though fondly, looking at the small form of the boy who was more like a son to him than an apprentice.

Outside, the moon shone a beautiful silver between the dark of the night and the starts. It was the perfect display of this special day, he thought before he closed his eyes as well, following Obi-Wan to the world of dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~D'aww, cozy little ending, I know. But I like it. I hope you do as well. But believe me, young Sebastian will land in a whole new adventure, young as he is. Just wait for next chap. Unlike before, I now know what I want to do with this story. It will be original, I promise.  
Please review and let me know what you liked. :)


End file.
